User blog:Joeaikman/Wiki: Apocalypse - Chapter 8 - A New Hope
Jose and Rob are walking slowly, with Leege being carried on Jose’s back, too ill to walk any further. A combination of his injury, the heat, and the shock of Han dying had left him too weak, and if they didn’t arrive at The Drawer soon then he would be done for. Jose: Not much further. They walk for a few more minutes. There is a wooded area alongside them, although they are staying out of it. It isn’t long before they come across a mighty cement wall. They follow it until they get to a gate, made of wrought iron. Jose stops, and whistles. Rob: Is that a special signal. Jose: Nope. Just letting 'em know we’re alive. Dead don’t whistle. Two heads stick out from the battlements. One of them is that of a man in his early thirties, although his face is lined and his hair has receded. The other is a younger boy, who could have been his son. His hair is medium length and jet black, and his eyes are dark, too. Jose: Is that Neil Branwen up there? It’s me! Jose! The older man, Neil, nods his head, acknowledging he is familiar with Jose. Neil: Who are your companions? Jose: This is Rob Goman, and the guy I am carryin’ goes by Leege. He needs medical help. Neil nods, and turns to his companion. Neil: Go to Cooper and tell him to prepare a bed for a new person, Jacob. I’ll stay here and look out for Joel to return. The younger boy, called Jacob, nodded and scampered off. Neil then went to the side, and the gates slowly started to open. Jose turned to Rob as they waited. Jose: They ‘ad a fine blacksmith here when they first started. He made the gate. The wall… I don’t know how they managed that. Seems like it’s been here since the start of all this. Rob: What happened to the blacksmith? Jose: What d’ya think? As Jose left that comment hanging in the air, the gate opened properly. Two more guards are stood on the other side, waiting for the three of them. One of them steps forward first. ???: My name is Jake McCain. I am here to welcome you in, sir. I am also here to take whatever weapons you have until your staying is approved by our leader, sir. It was clear that Jake had some military background. He stood straight, and the way he said sir sounds like he was addressing an officer. Jose: As you say, Jake. Here you go. Jose and Rob hand over their guns. Jake eyes up Leege, but clearly decides that he isn’t much of a threat. He then turns to his companion Jake: Okay, Clyde. You can take the cripple to Cooper. I’ll take these two in and show them around. Rob, Leege and Jose split up then. Rob looked up at the great walls first, and then looked at Leege as Clyde carries him away. He steps inside the walls, following Jose and Jake. Was this going to be his new home? - Brandon, Kung and Mendes are sat around a feeble attempt at a fire. Kung prods it with a stick every now and again to try and get it to stay alight. Eventually he throws the stick aside, and starts to pace. They are surrounded by trees, and the light falls through and dapples on the floor. Kung: This is fucking bullshit. Why can’t we light a goddamn fire? Brandon: Stan would’ve- Kung: Stan ain’t fucking here. We are three clever- Well, two of us are clever, anyway. That one can’t even fucking talk properly. Kung rudely indicates he is talking about Mendes, who stands up and cracks his knuckles. Mendes: You want fight? Fight you get. He prepares to charge at Kung, who goes for his gun. Brandon then stands up too, and puts himself between the two of them. Brandon: Wait. We shouldn’t be fighting. We can learn from this and try to help ourselves survive. Stan is gone now. We have to learn to survive in the wild by ourselves. Mendes: I say go back to farm. Take by force. Old man, and two girls, one little. Easy. Brandon: No. Dirk may not have liked us, but he gave us shelter when we needed it. Besides, I don’t know if any of us could find our way back there. Kung: If only we knew where Stan’s community was. We could head there. Brandon: Stan- They won’t accept us without him. Kung: You couldn’t have saved him. You told me what happened. It wasn’t your fault. He was careless. Brandon pauses for a few seconds before responding. Brandon: I- I know. We could wander until we found it. Just then, the sound of a twig cracking came from behind them. All three of them draw their guns and turn. A man is stood at the edge of the clearing, his hands raised in surrender. He is thin, with blonde hair and bristly facial hair. His face is kind, and he is smiling slightly. ???: Did you say you were friends of Stan’s? The name’s Joel, and I think I have the answer to your problem. - Leege, yet again, wakes up and finds himself in a bed. Yet again it was another bed that he was unfamiliar with. This kept happening. This bed seemed more clinical than the last, that had been in a barn. The light seemed sharper, and he thought that he could smell hospital. When he sat up, he realised the room was all white. ???: Ahh. You’re awake. Good. If you had slept longer then we might have been worried. The voice came from the right. Leege turned, and saw a door. An old man was stood in it. At first, he thought he was looking at Skeep, then he realised it wasn’t. The man had white hair and a lined face, and he wasn’t as old as he had first thought. He came into the room, and a younger man followed him. He had brown hair and thick framed glasses. ???: The name is Cooper, Head of Medicine for The Drawer. This is Tenton Grich, my apprentice and trainee doctor. Your name is Leege, supposedly. I have some things to attend to, so I am going to leave you in Tenton’s capable hands. Cheerio. The old man left then, leaving Leege in the room with the younger one. He tried to remember what had happened the day before, but all he could picture was Han screaming as the dead tore into him. He was almost sick again. Leege: How many people came in with me? Tenton didn’t answer for a few seconds. He looked nervous, and his forehead was covered in sweat. Tenton: Erm… There was you and two others… I think. A guy named Jose, who I’ve seen before, and a guy called Rob, who I haven’t. So it must have been true, and not just some bad dream. Han was gone. He had joined Skeep, Nathan, Justin and Matteo on the other side. Tenton: You kept saying the name Han in your sleep… Who- Leege: A friend. Where are we? Tenton: Oh… Right… You won’t know. This is The Drawer… Your friends carried you here… This is a safe place. Leege: You have two doctors? Tenton: Erm… Well, actually… I was a pet shop assistant before… Everyone here gets a job, though, and Cooper needed an assistant… He’s been teaching me… Leege: For how long? Tenton: Erm… 2 months, maybe? Leege: Is that how long you have been here? Tenton: Yes… I came with Barry and Joel… We visited a farm on the way… That's how I know that Jose guy… Leege: Is- Are you okay? Tenton: Sorry… I’m… I get very nervous around people I don’t know… Leege: Well, hopefully there will be a few more of those soon enough. I have more friends who are still out there. - Jose is stood in front of a wooden door. He stands for a few seconds, staring at the knocker. The camera pans out, and shows a letter box with the name Anson painted on it. This is Barry’s house. He knocks, eventually, and a woman answers. She is young, in her early twenties, with long, brown hair and soft brown eyes. Her skin is pale, and her face is shaped like a love heart. ???: Jose! I didn’t think I would- What’s wrong? Jose: Judith… The woman starts to shake her head, and tears appear in her eyes. Judith: No… No… What is wrong? No… Jose: I’m sorry… Judith: He… Why… Why are you… Jose: It’s the truth. Stan… He came to the farm… Without Barry. Judith: Joel promised… He promised he would get Barry back… Jose: I- I don’t know what to say. Judith was full-on crying now. The tears poured down her face, and she sank to her knees. Jose went down after her, to comfort her. Judith: How... How do I tell Tommy... He already lost one daddy… Jose: I can talk to the boy Judith: He barely knows you Jose. I should tell him… I will… Tomorrow… Jose: I was going to talk to Gabriel… See if he will perform a ceremony for Barry. Would you like that? Judith: I just… I don’t want to believe it… He isn’t… He isn’t gone… Not really… Joel promised… - Brandon, Kung, and Mendes are following Joel. They are walking around the cement wall that Jose had lead the others around earlier. Brandon is staring up at the top of it, where barbed wire can be seen glinting in the sunlight. Brandon: It’s so tall… How long has it been standing? Joel: As long as I’ve been here. The people here ‘fore us built it. We just found it. Figured this place was some sort of survival nut’s paradise. There are a good twenty houses, plus mess hall, a small hospital, and quarters for guards along the wall. There’s a church, too. Kung: Been a while since I prayed. What's the point to it all? Whatever God there is has clearly forsaken us. Joel: Never been a religious man myself, anyways. It helps some folks, though. Those that have lost somebody, mostly. Brandon: You ain’t lost nobody? Joel shook his head, a rueful smile on his face. Joel: Nah. Lost plenty of people. Just’ seen too much of the dead walking to put much stock in an afterlife. Helps some people, though, to think those walking ain’t really their loved ones, who are in a better place. Still, will attend the service for Stan and Barry. They were good friends. Brandon: There’ll be a service? You don’t have the bodies… Joel: Very few of the graves in that cemetery have bodies in them, boy. Too much of a risk of 'em waking up and walking out. Mostly just empty holes with a name above them. Kung: Sounds pointless to me… Joel ignored that, and soon enough the four of them were stood before the gate. Like Jose, Joel whistled, and just like with Jose, it was Neil and Jacob that stuck their head over. Jacob: Who goes there? Joel: It’s me, Jacob. Joel. I have some new friends here to see Nial. Jacob: Nial is already interviewing one newcomer- Neil: Just let them in, Jacob. Have Jake take their weapons and then we are all good. Jacob waited a few seconds, before walking off, grumbling to himself. The gates then started to open. Joel turned to his friends as they finished, and smiled. Joel: Welcome, friends, to your new life. - Rob is sat in a chair, in front of a desk. The room is decorated all in black. The person sat opposite him is chinese, and middle aged. He is typing away on a keyboard. His fingers are moving fast and frantically. ???: I will be with you in a second, Mr Goman, if you will forgive me that. We only get two hours electricity a day, and I need to update you and your friends into our system, with job assignments and such. Rob: It’s fine. I was told- ???: Just a second. Rob sat back and the man carried on typing. There was nothing in this office to indicate who the man was sitting opposite him. He had no nametag, and his office had nothing on the door. It was curious. The man stopped then, and turned to him. ???: Good. That is done. Hello then, Mr Goman. My name is Tedward. Tedward La Fi. I am the Commander of the Guards, and head of new arrivals here at The Drawer. I assign jobs and suchlike. I am a friend to all newcomers. Rob felt put off by the man’s smile. It all felt too fake and artificial. Tedward: Now, my report says that you claim to have been a supply runner at your last community- Just then, the door opened, and a slight man stepped inside. He was pale, with light brown hair, and was dressed in all white clothes, with a white shirt and white jogging bottoms. He looked unimpressive. Tedward: Mr Pice! I was told you were in a meeting! Mr Pice: Well, I heard we had new arrivals, and I wanted to look at them myself. It’s been a while since we had someone new. Who were the last, Tedward? Tedward: That would be Grenn and Clyde, sir. With Jacob just before them, sir. Mr Pice: Ahh yes, I remember now. Good people. Mr Pice turns to look at Rob. There is a shimmer of amusement in his eyes, as if there was a joke that only he was in on. Mr Pice: You must be Rob Goman. Know how I knew that? I know Jose Hernandez. You are not nearly big enough to be him, and your other companion is, last I heard, sleeping. That left you. Rob: Clever. Who are you? Mr Pice: Why, I'm Nial Pice. I'm the leader of the community that you currently reside in. Surprise you, eh? I know I don’t look it, but I have the strength to make decisions that will save us all from the dead. Well, all those with the strength of will to survive, that is. What role are you assigning Mr Goman, Tedward? Tedward: Well, sir. Grenn has requested an assistant, as has Gabriel. We could always send him to the walls. Jasper could do with some more hands in the kitchen. Nial: Excellent. Can you cook, Rob. I can call you Rob, right? Rob: Erm. Sure. I can cook. Nial: Good. Then send him there, Tedward. Jasper will be delighted. Why do I need you again? Your job seems easy. Nial laughs, and Tedward laughs with him, although it is an awkward laugh on his end. Rob looks between the two of them, unable to shake the feeling that Nial wasn’t to be completely trusted. There was something in his eyes… Something that suggested he was part of the bigger picture, and that Rob wasn’t even in the frame. - Joel walks into a small chapel. The room is dark and shadowy. There are five rows of pews before the altar. A man is kneeling before it, praying. Joel: Gabriel! The man looks up, and smiles. He finishes his prayers quickly, and then turns to Joel. Gabriel: What brings you home so soon? Joel: News. I found friends, and they confirmed our worst fears. Barry and Stan have both been killed. We have to hold a service in their honour tomorrow morning. Gabriel: That is sad news. How copes Judith? Joel looks down at his feet. He had visited Judith before coming here, but found that she was already in tears, with Jose comforting her. He had decided not to burden her with more bad news. Joel: She cries. Ain’t nothing you wouldn’t expect. Gabriel: My brother? Does he know? Joel: I was gonna go down there and tell all the guards together. Thought I’d come here first. Gabriel: I thank you for that. I will find some passages to speak in their honour. Joel nods and turns to leave. He walks to the door, before then turning back. Joel: You help a lot of people here, Gabriel. I hope you know that. Then he leaves. The camera stays on Gabriel, who watches him leave, before turning back to the altar, and returning to his prayers. - Brandon, Kung, Mendes and Rob are all stood together in a line. A hatch is opened, revealing a kitchen, and a hispanic man on the other side. Two men are stood in the corner, holding guns. One of them is Jacob. Each of the four travellers has a tray, to receive food on. Kung: Why the fuck aren’t we allowed to eat with the others, and why are those two carrying guns? Rob: They don’t trust us yet. That’s fair enough. Remember the people at The Community? Maybe they have run into some people like that… Brandon: You met their leader, Rob. What’s he like? Rob shrugs. Rob: Don’t look much special about him. Must be something, though. Stan and Barry talked a lot about him. ???: Hey there. I don’t got all day. You want food or not? Kung: Yeah, yeah. I’m coming. Rob: Do you have any vegetarian stuff? The man shook his head to himself, and called out ???: Hey! Jordan! Bring me the spinach and potatoes! A woman then comes into shot, presumably Jordan. She is in her late thirties, with long golden hair, and amber eyes. Her skin is tight and not saggy. In the real world she would have her lipstick on and nails done, but those were luxuries few had here, so she wore no makeup. Jordan: No need to shout, Jasper. Just ask nicely. Jasper: Sorry, sorry. Didn’t expect this shift. I want to get home. Jordan places down a pan of spinach and potatoes. Jordan: There you go. Grenn has finished cleaning. I need to go now, though. Ted will be missing me. Jasper: Yeah, yeah. You get gone. The woman left, and Kung and Rob both followed her go. The unknown guard coughed to draw their attention away from her. ???: That’s my ma you’re staring at. Watch what you look at. Kung: Your ma is hot. The guard took one step closer, and Kung shaped to stand up to him, until Brandon put his hand on his brother’s shoulder. Brandon: He has a gun, and you don’t. This ain’t the time. Kung: Fine. What’s your name, boy? The guard looked over to Jacob, who shrugged. ???: Name’s Morty. Morty Orl. - Five men are sat around a rectangular table, in another of the rooms decorated in black. It looks similar to Tedward’s office, but barer. Nial sits at the head of the table, with Tedward on his right. Cooper sits alongside him. Two new faces sit opposite them. The five are involved in a heataed discussion. Tedward: Our guards are the people who keep us safe. Having more of them makes us safer and keeps people alive. ???: You already have near ten guards. I have one supply runner. I need more, or we starve. Tedward: You could go on supply runs yourself, Sly. The man called Sly is large, but not in a muscled, toned sort of way. He is just fat. As leader of the Supply Runners he looked after food and oversaw the kitchens, as well. It was common knowledge which half of his job he favoured. Sly: When was the last time you took a turn guardin’? I need two at least, to replace Barry and Stan. Nial: And you will get two. Joel has requested that the brothers be named supply runners. They will be. Happy with that, Sly? Sly: S’pose. Nial: The chinese one will be appointed as a guard, and you can have the injured one when Cooper is done with him, Tedward. Sound good. Tedward: I guess… Nial: Good. Now, Giz, I need you to sort out housing for our new guests. How many free houses do we currently have? The last member of the group is a short man, with spiked hair and sunglasses. He has remained silent this far. Giz: Five. Six if you include Stan’s. Nial: Jose has said he will stay with Judith, to make sure she is safe. The brothers should get a house together, and then Rob can share with the chinese one, and Leege can join them when fit. Sound good? Giz: Sounds fine. Nial: Excellent. Then that is all. Stay vigilant and watch out for these new guys. We should be staying on our guard around them. - It’s the following morning. The camera shows two wooden crosses, and then pans out to show more. Stood by the side of the two starting crosses are Morty, Joel, Jose, Gabriel, Nial, Sly, Jordan and Neil. Judith is knelt by one of them, crying. A young boy is hugging her as she does that. Gabriel: Friends… We are gathered here today to remember two of our own… Two men who risked their lives countless times for our safety and our survival… They were good men… They gave their lives for us, and we thank them. Neil, Morty and Sly: We thank them. Gabriel: Let us remember Barry Anson… He was good, and liked to joke and laugh… He brought many of us here… He found love with his wife, Judith, and son, Tommy. The young boy started to cry, too. Gabriel: He loved this community, and for him we have to be strong and carry on surviving… That is what he would want… Neil: Here, here. Morty: We will be stronger than ever. For Barry. Gabriel: Stan too has left us… He was a quiet man, who didn’t crave plaudits or attention… He was a good man, though, and one who fought for our safety and our freedom from this world… He will be missed. Neil, Morty and Sly: He will be missed. The camera then panned around, to show Brandon watching on from a distance. Tears started to run down his face as Gabriel started to talk about Stan. Brandon: He will be missed... Category:Blog posts